Subject: Elric
by SamAzoth42
Summary: My first thoughts on this man are: seriously damaged. When I asked him to take a seat, there were a few minutes where he seem to argue with himself. I found it interesting, as he would refer to someone named "Al" or "Alphonse" through out his rant. Weird.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Inspiration for this project came from YouTube. It was something like Alchemists Anonymous and Al was a doll, it was funny, but with my fetish with insanity, this story is only mildly based off of that little skit. Read. Review. Enjoy!

**Report**

Subject:  Edward Elric 

Case:  70393a 

Dr. Sameni Azoth

Day One: My first thoughts on this man are that he is seriously damaged. When I asked him to take a seat, there were a few minutes where he seem to argue with himself. I found it interesting, as he would refer to someone named "Al" or "Alphonse" through out his rant. I did not stop him and his conversations, you should always try to get into the mind of the patent. That way, you will better understand where they are coming from. I will relay our meeting via audio recorder:

_(Italicized is notes that I'm taking or noticeable actions of the patent)_

_ Me: _Mr. Elric, please take a seat, any seat you want.

_Ed: _Yes of course... no, Al, you should sit over there, there is more room... Don't mind him doctor, sometimes he doesn't think... Yes I'm talking about you!

_Me: _Any seat is fine.

_Ed:_ So... do I like... call you Doctor or like Miss. Azoth...?

_Me:_ Any thing you like, we are here for you, not me.

_Ed: _Yes... right. Forgot, sorry.

_Me: _No reason to be sorry. This is a place of understanding, I won't be mad with what ever you say in here. I will try my hardest to understand.

_Ed: _…..gay... What? She is! She is the classical version of a therapist, "I'm here to help." "This is a safe environment." "Don't worry, none of this will appear on the internet."... yeah... but!...fine...you're right... sorry Alphonse...no, I won't apologize, she said that she wouldn't get mad... no... so?

_Me: _You don't have to apologize.

_Ed:_ See?... told you.

_Me: _So, Ed, may I call you Ed?

_Ed: _Sure Doc.

_Me:_ Why are you here?

_Ed:_ Well... Mustang ordered me to come here, he said that if I didn't, I would be forced to do his paperwork... so I figured that it would be easier to go and talk to someone for an hour than sit and do his crap.

_Who is Mustang?_

_Me:_ No... I mean at this institution... what made you commit yourself?

_Ed: _I figured that this place would help me. I know that I have a problem... I just... can't fix it by myself...

_Me: _What do you mean?

_Ed: _I didn't come here of my own free will! It was Envy! He tried to kill me! I don't want to be here! Go Away!

_At this he jumps up and runs towards the door, stops suddenly and looks over at the empty seat that he was addressing as Alphonse._

_Ed: _Sorry... I don't know what came over me...

_Me:_ It's alright... Why did he try to kill you? Who tried to kill you?

_Ed:_ Envy... He was... he changed... there was nothing I could do... I couldn't fight back...

_Me:_ Envy is a person?

_Ed:_ What are you? Dense? I thought you were the doctor, obviously he is a person!

_Me:_ I was just making sure.

_Ed:_ Okay.

_Edward fiddles with an old worn watch. What does it mean to him? _

_Me:_ What's that in your hand?

_Ed:_ It's my state certification as a State Alchemist... you should know that.

_Me:_ Alchemy? As in turning lead into gold?

_Ed:_ Yes, but that is illegal... you must be new here.

_Me:_ Yes, but that doesn't really matter.

_At that he stares at me for a long time as if just noticing me. It isn't uncomfortable, but it feels almost... as if he is seeing something no one else can see._

_Ed:_ Can I tell you something?

_Me: _That's what I'm here for.

_Ed:_ I think that this must be your worst disguise ever.

_Me:_ What?

_Ed:_ I know that it's you Envy. You can't hide from me...

_He stands and walks towards me. _

_Me:_ Ed? Please sit down... Ed? Edward?

_Ed stops and looks at the seat. Then he turns and leaves the room. _

To summarize, sometimes the boy almost seems rational, others, he is severely schizophrenic. He made a threatening move towards me, but his conscious stopped him. I don't know what he is capable of, but measures must be taken to prevent any kind of violent acts. I will have to talk to my boss. I would like the chance to meet with this Edward Elric again. He is indeed a special case.

I rested my fingers on my keyboard. I looked at my notes and then back at my report. He didn't really walk away... He didn't sit down. I closed my eyes in the memory. He was walking towards me when I heard a boyish voice say. "Brother, that's not Envy... Go back to your room." It came from the chair that Ed had been addressing. But that couldn't have been possible... and I couldn't write that... I mean, it wasn't rational. I must have imagined it... but deep down I knew I didn't.

"You getting tired, Sam?" Iam asked, looking up from his book. His curly brown hair wet from his shower. I nod, "Must be it..." He laughs and closes my laptop, "Then stop working, silly." I stick my tongue out playfully and reopen the computer, "I am almost finished, just a few more minutes..."

Iam shakes his head, "You're hopeless. Who's your first assignment?"

I turn the computer away from him as he leans in to read my comments, "Hey! You know that I can't tell you! Doctor-Patent-Confidentiality!" I yelp as he snatches the less than guarded notes.

"Edward Elric? Is he cute?" I blush as I highjack the papers away from him.

"As a matter of fact, he is," I answer, knowing that it will set off Iam's jealousy meter to one hundred and fifty. He huffs and picks up his book and goes to his little emo corner on his side of the bed. I shake my head and finish my paper. "You are the one who asked," I remind him.

"You're the one who answered... it was rhetorical." I giggle and save my project.

I move my computer to the bedside table and turn to look directly into Iam's chocolate brown eyes, "Actually... I kind of did want to talk to you about today..."

Iam seemed to recover and put his book down, "What happened?"

He could read me like a book sometimes... "I think that I... hallucinated... with a patent..."

"What? Did you two start ridding the magic dragon?" He put his forefinger and his thumb together and brings his hand to his mouth.

I smack him, playfully, "I'm serious!"

"So am I," He retorts, trying to look sincere. "There is an easy solution to your problem..." He then brings his indicating hand and pretends to snub it out. He laughs as I fake being upset. "Alright, alright... What did you 'hallucinate'?"

"I'm not sure exactly," I answer, snuggling close to his warm chest. "I thought I heard something, but I couldn't have..."

Iam rubbed his stubbly chin, "Don't know how to help you... Did you record your session?" I nod. "And you didn't hear anything?" I shake my head. "Then I got nothing, maybe you did just hear things..."

But I don't think I did... "Yeah, you're probably right."

"Normally am. You have another fun-filled day ahead of you tomorrow. Good night Leaflet."

"'Night Sir."

The lights go out and we fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

A/N:: I don't mean to offend anyone with the Ed's "gay" comment. Wanted to say it so I didn't get any hate mail later. Iam is indeed pronounced I-am. If you guys like this story, and think it could go places, I need at least five reviews...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:: Three is equal to five right? Anyway, I am just happy that more than one person has reviewed the story so quickly! Love you guys, thanks for reviewing! I do not own . Review. Revel!

I awoke the next morning with a start. It was cold... I reached over to pull the blankets back over me when I realized that the lack of blanket wasn't the problem. Iam... He was gone, I sat up confused, he didn't have work today, where is he? I sluggishly wrapped the bedding around my small body, I hated the cold. My stomach growled as a signal that I needed nourishment, so I hauled myself out of bed and headed towards the kitchen. As I walked through the picture filled corridor, I began to smell bacon... That's where he went... ~Food~. My mouth watered and I stumbled towards the greatest boyfriend in the world.

"Morning Leaflet. You hungry?" Iam was standing above the stove, showing off his "hot bod".

I slurred something like, "~Food~" and he laughed. "I'll take that as a yes. You want ketchup with your hash-browns?" I nodded as I steal a cup off the counter, pouring myself a glass of black coffee. The only way to start a morning. I took a sip and winced. "Careful, still hot," Iam warned a little too late.

I muttered something to show him that I was upset, but I honestly don't know what I said. You ever do that? Mutter something like "mehreheheheh" just to show displeasure? I did. All the time. And it always made Iam smile.

I loved seeing him smile, not that fake smile he did when ever he got his picture taken, but the smile that he got when he was truly enjoying life.

Sitting down, I cradle my warm cup to my chest, allowing the steam to warm my face.

"What time do you have to leave for work today, Sam?" Iam asked over the sizzling of the grease. I shrugged and tried my drink again. It was still hot, but I decided that the pain would wake me up.

"You want me to drive you?"

"No..." My first real audible answer. "I'll take my truck. It's slippery and I don't trust your little car to withstand the ice."

Iam huffed and placed my plate in front of me, "I only asked. Don't diss Boba Fett." I rolled my eyes. He had named his old green Corvette after the Starwars character. Figures. He may be a big guy, but he was a total Starwars dweeb. Half of the stuff I knew about those movies came from his mouth. Once, I tried watching the movies with him, but I totally fell asleep...

After I had eaten breakfast and gotten dressed, I left for work. It wasn't a particularly long drive to the asylum, but I took it slow to avoid accidents. I was kind of looking forward to talking to Ed again. He was too interesting to ignore. Plus he was my first project, so in some strange way I was attached to him. It was a break, landing this job. I had just graduated when I was contacted by Orion Asylum. They had been called by my former Professor and they wanted me on their staff. I was ecstatic and said yes right away. They had me observe a few of the other psychologists for about a year before I got to talk to the patents by myself, but I didn't care. When I found out who my first patent was, my coworkers grimaced and told me to watch myself. "He's a tough nut to crack." "He attacked me once." "Good luck, newbie." I didn't believe them... but now that I did, I wanted to know more about him. He was my little mystery, my broken puzzle. And it was time to put him back together.

I pulled into the driveway, showing the guard my I.D. card. The iron gate opened with a creak and I searched for a parking place. Finding one, I parked and shimmied my way to the sidewalk. I am terribly clumsy without the ice. Another reason to hate winter. Cold, ice, slush...

I got to the front door and slid my name-tag in front of the sensor. With a beep, the steel door opened, warm air rushing out at me. I stomped my feet a couple of times to loosen the snow and slush from my boots and walked inside, glad for the warmth.

Miss Shezka, the receptionist, greets me as I sign in, "Morning, Dr. Azoth, cold morning, huh?" I nod, "I hate it." She laughs and beeps me through another door. When I enter the staff area, a barrage of questions assault me. "You had Elric yesterday! How did it go?" "Did he hurt you?" "What do you think of Elric?" I shrugged off the questions, "He's just another patent." But he wasn't. I walked into my office and hung up my coat and set down my bag.

I had barely sat down before my pager went off. I sighed and left to the Patent Congregation room. Many of the men that administered the drugs were standing in a circle, not-quite-trying to stop a fight. Confused as to why I was called, I looked at one of the other doctors, "What's happening?"

"Ed and Roy have gotten into another fight. Elric is yours right? I figured that you would want to be notified," a blonde woman I knew as Dr. Hawkeye replied, not taking her eyes off of the conflict. I nodded, "Yes. Please continue to page me if this happens."

Ed was screaming insults at a taller man that was laughing hysterically. "I AM NOT SHORT! AM I TOO SHORT TO SEE PAST YOUR ARROGANCE? PYROMANIAC!COLONEL BASTARD! GO DIE FOR ALL I CARE! GO BURN YOURSELF TO DEATH!" The dark haired man stopped laughing and looked seriously at the blonde, "Burn? Fire? I want fire...You have fire, shrimp?" Ed growled and pounced on the older man. "I AM NOT SHORT!" Each punch in the face only seemed to make the older man laugh more, "Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn. Burn! Burn! BURN! BURN! MUWHAHAHAHAA!" The dark haired man was laughing manically with each punch.

I guess the nurses got bored of the fight and decided that it was time to stop the spectacle. A big guy with a tuft of brown hair and a beard picked up Edward and haled him away, kicking and screaming. The man that I guessed was Roy just laid there muttering to himself, blood dripping from his nose. The nurse that I had addressed earlier walked over to Roy and placed something on his chest. It was a small stuffed dog. The man calmed down almost immediately at the sight of the black and white animal. She whispered things to him as she helped him up.

I watched them for a little bit before I remembered that I had a patent of my own. Rushing through the door that the big nurse had taken, I found Ed struggling against the larger man's strong arms. "Lemme go, Sig! Stop defending that bastard!" Ed said pushing against the man's grip. The gigantic man shook his head, "No Edward." I walked closer to the two men. Bending to look at Ed's face, I shook my head, "Why did you fight him Ed?"

Noticing me, Ed stopped fighting and hung limp in the other man's clutch. He was quiet for a minute then, "He called me short."

I smiled, "You're taller than me."

Ed brought his head up, looked at me then burst out laughing. Sig glanced at me and I gestured that it was okay. Letting Ed go, Sig put a huge hand on my shoulder, "Good luck." With that he walked away.

"I am aren't I..." Ed said, pulling me back to him. He stood up to full height and was indeed about a foot taller than me. "You, Ma'am, have made my day."

I laughed, "Well that was easy."

Ed brushed his long bangs out of his face and noticed that Ed had beautiful topaz eyes. I had never seen that before and found myself lost in them. Ed scowled, "You're staring."

"I was looking at your eyes," I admitted. "They're quite stunning."

"They're my dad's... Al's are nicer... too bad you can't see them..." Ed sounds almost rueful. I smile and pat his shoulder, "I will one day, right?"

Ed brightens up, "Yes." The definiteness in his voice is enough to make me believe the impossible. "You're different than the other doctors..." Ed starts, grabbing hold of my hand. I watch him for almost a minute before I wiggle away from his fingers, he has a far away look and I sigh as I realize that I have lost him.

But there for a minute, we had a rational conversation. We connected.

A/N:: Revel is a synonym of Enjoy. Figured I would alliterate, teehee.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Read. Review. Revel!

**Report**

Subject:  Edward Elric 

Case:  70393a 

Dr. Sameni Azoth

Day Seven: I have been meeting with this man for a whole week now and have found out many different aspects of this man's reality. Sometimes he thinks that he is a soldier in the military, though not like any military that I know of. Others, he knows that he is in Orion. I have looked at his file, and it seems that he was found on the streets when he was about eleven. He had been in a few foster homes, but he doesn't seem to remember it, and they ended sending him here. There was no data before that though. He just appeared. When I asked him about his childhood, he got real quiet and said "The dead should stay dead." He would mutter to himself for a while and then lose himself in his unreality. I haven't had any more violent episodes either. He seems to know that I am there to help him. I have decided to try and make him reveal his past before we go on to this Envy person. It is interesting that Ed chose one of the seven sins to be his enemy. Is it some subconscious clue into his past? The mere mention of this mystery man drives Edward up the wall.

Strangely, Ed seems to recognize all of the different patents in this hospital as part of his alternate reality. The pyromaniac, Roy Mustang (age:35 patent: 31861b) seems to be Edwards boss or "Colonel". Jean Havoc, one of the male nurses, is also part of Ed's military. This says that it's not just the patents that are sucked into Ed's mind, but the staff as well. Today I am doing a test with my niece. With permission from my sister-in-law, Nina (age: 4) came with me to work. When I introduced Ed to her, he didn't react quite as I had imagined. Here is the meeting via audio recorder:

_(Italicized is notes that I'm taking or noticeable actions of the patent)_

_ Me: _Ed, this is my niece, Nina. Say hi, Nina.

_Nina: _You're tall. How come you're wearing night clothes?

_Ed laughs, and kneels down. I watched him like a hawk, in case he tried to hurt her but all he did was give her a hug._

_Ed:_ You're sweet Nina.

_Nina:_ I like him. Do you want to play?

_Ed: _I would like to play, but I have to study.

_Nina:_ What do you have to study?

_Ed:_ Alchemy... for my test. That's why I'm here.

_Nina:_ I don't understand, Aunty Sammy?

_Me:_ It's okay hon. Just go with it.

_Ed:_ Where's Alexander?

_Nina:_ I don't know...

_Ed:_ Lets go find him... He's a bad dog huh?

_So is Alexander a former dog of Ed's? Why does he associate his dog with my niece... Maybe it's just children... more tests are to be done. _

_Nina:_ Yes he is... Maybe he's in the yard?

_Ed:_ Most likely, good thinking Nina.

_Ed's eyes go wide and he goes stiff. I immediately have Nina leave the room in case Ed does something dangerous. When he came back to, he looked at me as if on the brink of tears._

_Ed:_ Nina... She's gone... Scar's killed her... It was his fault... He blew her up... She was just a child... how could he...?

_Me:_ Ed? Nina's fine... I just had her leave the room. Who's Scar? What do you mean "Kill"?

_Ed:_ She wasn't human, but that gave him no right... she was only four...

_How did he know that? I did not tell him the age of my niece. Maybe he's just good at guessing ages. Still, it is something to note._

_Me:_ She wasn't human?

_Ed collapsed on the floor, sobbing. I rush over to him to comfort him, but he doesn't seem to notice._

_Ed:_ She's gone... she was innocent... had a life... she's dead... I could have saved her... Scar's killed her... I could have saved her... she's gone.

_He rocked back and forth, as if to comfort himself, but his words were so grim. I thought about bringing Nina back into the room, but I was worried that Ed would do something rash. No more Nina._

In conclusion, he seems to pick certain people to be in his world, as I have not been added. Nina was added almost immediately, despite the violent end that Ed suggested she had. Why murder, why did he think that she was murdered by this Scar character. What did he mean when he said that she wasn't human? I will ask him next session.

I looked at the clock, 2:23 am. I had been working on this report all night. I blinked my eyes to get rid of the tears that build up when I stare at my computer screen too long. Iam turned over in his slumber, and I envied him. I wasn't done with my report, but I was just so tired... It had been a long week to say the least.

Pulling out my headphones, I shut off my computer and curled into the blankets. Staring at the ceiling, my mind wandered to my first meeting with Edward Elric. Did I indeed hear a voice or was it just my imagination. I had no other incidents since then, so it made me think that it was just my imagination, but I had felt eyes on me when I was alone in the room with Ed. It wasn't his eyes though... He would be writing or drawing for me and I felt as if I was being watched. It was unsettling.

Feeling restless, despite my fatigue, I got out of the bed and went to the deck. The cold air hitting my face had a calming effect. My face was numb before I knew it and I headed back inside. I was still feeling fidgety, so I figured a shower wouldn't hurt. Thinking of Ed was keeping me up all night! I let the warm water caress my shoulders and the nape of my neck. Showers were when I let all my bad thoughts dribble down the drain and I would let my mind wander to all the other things in my life. Ed was not a bad thought so he was at the front of my brain. He was so young... 25, my age. To think that at his age, he could be at such a broken state of mind and for so long. He was a child when he was admitted...so what happened to him before hand? Why is he in a military. And why Alchemy? He is always talking about Alchemy, drawing occult drawings and saying that he is transforming things. Equivalency... He talks to Al too. Did he have a brother that was killed or something. Once, he drew me a picture of Al and him, and Al seemed to be in a suit of armor. He wouldn't tell me why, just "The dead should stay dead." Is he trying to protect him? Maybe the armor is a way to protect this Alphonse person, so does that mean that Ed did something to harm him. Did he kill this Alphonse character? The water was starting to get cold and I turned it off before it got uncomfortable.

Wrapping the towel around me, I studied myself in the misty mirror. My nutbrown hair falling, snake-like, to my shoulders. My sea blue-green eyes were staring back at me with a tired expression. The same eyes as my brother... I close my eyes at the unwanted thought. I don't want to think about it... the shower wasn't supposed to make me think of him... pulling on a white nightgown, I dried my hair with my towel. Feeling eyes on me I turn around, startled.

Iam was standing there watching me. I hadn't even heard the door open, "Gosh! You scared me!"

"It's late, what are you still doing up?" Iam leaned against the doorway.

"I couldn't sleep... what about you?" I asked letting the towel fall to my shoulders.

He smiled, "I couldn't sense you're presence..." My heart speed up a little, it must have been the lack of light playing tricks on my eyes, but his smile was scary. "Yeah, sorry, I'll be there in a minute..."

He was Ed now, "You know too much. You have to die..." I backed up, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. It was a man with a giant x-shaped scar across his forehead. I gasped as Ed advanced. His hand reached for my throat. I screamed and kicked the scared man's shins, making him let go of me. I ran.

I must be in a dream... this has to be what it is... my body is scared, and it wants to stop this dream, but somewhere in my mind, I want it to continue. It likes being in danger, it likes the thrill.

I can hear Ed chasing me, a suit of armor following him. Time slows to molasses. Every step is work... too much work. I am panting and it's echoing all around me. The sounds of stalkers resound in my ears, then I was in a building. It was a government building for sure. Seeing a door, I ran inside, slammed it and slid down the back. I was so tired.

"What are you doing in here soldier?" Roy Mustang was staring down at me his face is on fire, but he doesn't seem to notice. He leans in close to me, "What are you doing here, Soldier Azoth? Shouldn't you be killing the enemy?"

And I was my brother, "Yes sir, I will kill all of them..."

I was running through a desert, killing anyone that walked in front of me. I screamed in my head, make it stop.

Blank, Ed and nothingness. My tongue felt like sand paper, and it was tough to swallow.

"You see him too, don't you?" I turned and saw a man that wasn't a man. It had long hair and an evil grin. Envy. I don't know how I knew, but I did. Ed grabbed my hand and hid me behind him, "I have to protect you, Al." I was now a little boy. "Brother..." I whispered, cowering behind the blonde's back.

The creature moved at faster speeds than looked possible and shoved his hand right through Ed and into my chest. I felt this searing pain and I screamed.

Envy...William... Envy... William... Iam...his form was shifting between my boyfriend and the creature, finally merging into a mix between the two. His arm was still in my chest, Ed dissolving into nothingness.

"Wake up, get out of here..." Iam's side of the face said, looking worried.

"Die. Die. Die. Die!" Envy's face was struggling to get dominance over Iam's. I fell to my knees in pain. Blood, crimson, pooling at my feet .

"You can't stay here! You have to leave while I'm holding him! Hurry leaflet!" I closed my eyes and willed myself to wake up.

"GASP!" My eyes bolt open and I sit up, sweat making my clothes and hair stick to my sticky skin. I am tangled in my sheets and I look over at Iam, who isn't there. I jump out of bed, partially to untangle myself, but to also find Iam.

I tripped and fell over, crashing into the night table and I saw stars.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Read. Review. Revel!

I groan and turn over, my head heavy. "You awake, klutz?" Iam asked, putting a cool cloth on my forehead. I was still on the floor, Iam kneeling next to me. He looked tired. I tried to sit up, but my head was too heavy and I let my head drop, sending more pain up my spine.

"Ugh~" I managed.

"You fell out of bed... are you alright? I cleaned up some of the blood, but I didn't want to move you until you woke up, just in case you got a concussion or something..." Iam said, patting the cloth on my forehead. I close my eyes and gingerly touch my head. Right behind my left ear is a gash that seems unable to stop bleeding. I flinch away and look at my bloodied hand.

"Ew... You'll need stitches. Let's get you up..." He grabs my clean hand and pulls me up slowly. I stumble and he grabs my back.

"You... were Envy..." I mumble, incoherently. If Iam understood me, he didn't give anything away.

We drove to the hospital in Iam's little car, everything was blurring and I was having trouble forming a sentence. "Too fast..."

"Don't talk too much, okay? We'll be there soon."

I don't know how long it took exactly, but it felt like seconds by the time we were at the hospital. I also didn't remember getting shown my room, but all the sudden there I was. The doctor looked me over and agreed that I needed some stitches, "What happened?"

"She fell off the bed..." Iam said, grimacing as the needle was pulled in and out of my head. I felt tired and drained, letting Iam talk for me.

"She work?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's going to have to take today off and maybe tomorrow. She has a mild concussion and I don't want her to strain herself," the doctor was talking with Iam when I noticed, he was familiar... I didn't know where I had known him from... but... I have seen him before... I read the tag, Dr. Marcoh.

"You work at Orion?" I ask.

The older man looks at me, startled, "Erm... Yes, when they need me... Why?"

"I work there... I have seen you before."

Iam laughs, "At least she hasn't lost her memory!"

"You're pathetic... A little head wound and you can't come to work?"

I lifted my head in surprise. Ed was staring at me accusingly. "What are you doing in here... This is my office."

"Oh shut up. It's my therapy, you missed yesterday's and the day before's. You are not supposed to be absent and I wanted to talk," Ed's hands were on my desk and he was scowling.

"You can talk now if you want," I reply, setting down my pen.

"Now I don't want to," Ed answered obstinately. He pulled his hands to his chest, crossing them.

"Okay, let me get back to work."

Ed grumbled and sat down on the reclining chair, "You hit your head and you couldn't come to work?"

I looked back up at him, "I am sorry that I missed your session, I was hurt and was told to stay home... do you want to talk or not?" I was slightly irritated, he was like a child and my headache was still a dull roar.

"Yeah... I had a dream about my..." He stops and looks at me. I watch him for half a second, during which, his face contorts from recognition, confusion, worry and almost pain. I had seen his face become blank when he was in his own world, but this face was different and that worried me.

"Ed, you okay?" I ask, getting up from my seat, "Do you want me to get you something?"

"I..." Ed started. He looks as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. I started towards him. He shook his head and stood up. "No... no, that's not right... that is impossible... the dead stay dead... you can't bring back the dead..." He brought his hand up to his face, massaging his temples with his thumb and middle finger.

"Edward?"

Ed continued to mutter under his breath, leaving the room. Great... I scared him away... "I didn't mean to be cross..." I said as he walked out the door... It was mostly to myself, but I thought I heard someone say, "It's not that."

I turned around, but I was alone... It was defiantly that voice again... "Hello?" I tested.

Nothing.

Damn. I was hoping that... maybe I am losing my mind. I shake my head and return to my desk.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Read. Review. Revel! Hey sorry for my bad spelling and grammar, do tell me if it is getting on your nerves, haven't gotten that beta yet...

I sit in my office for a few seconds, looking at my recent paperwork. But I couldn't concentrate, what with Ed's weird reaction. I had to know...

I glanced at the door Ed had left from, and before I really had time to think about my decision to follow the mad man, I took off.

I had walked around the hospital before, it was always bland, white walls with cracks here and there. I always thought that if people were in a happier environment, then they would recover faster, but this wasn't my hospital. I didn't know where Ed would be, but I figured if I walked around enough, then I would find him eventually. The sunlight was seeping though the frost covered windows, giving the place an early morning feel, even though it was almost noon. Noon! He might be in the cafeteria...

I turned a hard left, and rushed down the stairs that would lead to the lunch room.

It was surprisingly empty. There were only about thirty people in the room and most of them were other doctors and nurses... There were only a few patients... maybe they had their food brought up to them most of the time... Too bad... wait! Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a blonde haired man leave though the door opposite of the one that I entered. I smiled and headed towards them. Found him.

"Ed! Edward, wait!" I called after the fleeing blonde. The man stopped, allowing me to catch up.

"You're persistent aren't you?" Ed asked, bemused.

I walked next to him, him towering over me, "Seriously, if you want to talk, I will listen. What ever I did to make you upset, I am sorry."

Ed laughed in a way that made me blush, "It's not something you did, Doc... you just reminded me of someone...I don't want to talk about her though..."

Eh!~ that just sparked my curiosity to 100! I had to resist the urge to ask him more about the mysterious woman. "Okay... do you want to talk about anything else?"

"Hmm..." He stopped walking and put his hand to his chin. I looked up at his thinking face, which had a way of tilting slightly to the side and his eyes would almost close, but not all the way. We stood in silence for a few moments before Ed suddenly spoke, "We could talk about you! I have told you tons of things about me, but I know nothing about you. You married?"

I was completely taken aback. "Wha?

"You heard me. Lets talk about you," Ed made a serious face, "I won't be able to fully trust you if you are a mystery to me. Even Al agrees."

I smile, "Okay, but first, lets get somewhere comfortable to sit."

We ended up going out into the "Garden". It wasn't really a garden, it was the park area that was in the center of the building. Like a Japanese garden in the middle of the house, it was outside but was smack in the middle of the institution. It was called a garden because some of the doctors used it as a rehabilitation method, plus it sounded better than "The yellow green square in the middle of the building."

It wasn't snowing, but still rather chilly. Ed didn't seem to mind, but I wrapped my white coat around my shoulders tightly. "So what do you want to know?" I asked, taking a seat in the warm sunlight.

"How about you answer my first question. You have a ring, but you don't seem like the married type." I laugh and look down at my left hand.

"I am not married. I have a boy friend, but this isn't from him... It was my brother's."

Ed grabbed my hand and looked at the old worn ring. It had the design of a snake eating its self in the center with a red stone smack in the middle.

"An oruboros?" Ed asked looking back up at me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" I was kind of surprised that he recognized the design so quickly, it had taken me much longer to find out what it meant...

"The homunculi..." Ed said, shrugging.

"Living dolls?" I asked, confused. I had played a game once, HAUNTING GROUND, and you end up meeting a few of these creatures... I had remembered thinking, "Cool."

Ed nodded, letting go of my hand. "Your brother, what's he like?"

I paused, thinking, "Um... He's... Can you ask another question?"

"You don't want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, I really didn't want to admit it but..."

"Alrighty... why did you want to work here?"

I grinned, "You interest me. Not you personally, but I like the mind. Ever sense I had the thought 'wonder if cats think like we do?' Ha ha, sounds weird, I know, but I really like psychology."

Ed smiled and continued to ask me seemingly random questions, what was my favorite color, what kind of ice cream did I like, who was my favorite author... and I would answer him.

The sky became darker and my stomach growled. "It's getting late you two," Sig said, taking us out of our conversation.

I looked at my watch, startled, "Ah! I have to be getting home!" Ed watched me, sadly. I looked back at him, "Sorry, Ed. I'll be back tomorrow..."

"No more head injuries?" He smiled and leaned his head to the side.

I laughed, "Can't guarantee that."

"You seem to be getting though to Edward," Sig said as he walked me back inside, leaving Ed to stare up at the sky.

"Yeah, I kind of have to, that's my job." I said, glad for the warmth.

"That's not what I mean... I was watching the two of you for a while and he didn't go into that state of his. He remained calm the entire time. I think that you are the only one that has be able to do that for him so far," The bigger man was smiling. It was strange on his face, like he didn't do it often, but it was warm enough to show that he meant it.

That's right! Ed remained with me the entire time...! I didn't even notice, but it was like I was talking with Iam... he understood me and didn't freak out! "Wow..." I whispered. "Thanks..."

"God, I'm hungry..." I muttered, driving home. We needed food, but neither Iam or I had gone to the store anytime recently and so I knew that the fridge would be empty... should head to the market or something. I turned off the highway and got on to a smaller street that I knew would lead me to a store eventually. I always like trying different stores, tasting the different brands of food. Sometimes I would get lucky and the food would be cheaper than the store that was near my house. Seeing a smallish store, I pulled my truck in and parked.

The little door dinged as I walked in. It smelled of fruit and veggies. Browsing the isles, I put different things into my basket... Olives... I'm kinda craving olives... I thought as I put the glass in the basket.

"Excuse me..." A man said, trying to get past me. I looked up and it was like I was looking into Ed's eyes again. The man had golden eyes that drew me closer and strands of blonde hair dangling from the sloppy ponytail at the back of his head. He and I looked at each other for a minute... observing each other...

"Hello," the man said, haltingly.

"Hi," I whispered, trying to pull myself away from his eyes... "Do I know you?" I asked, a strong sense of recognition pulling at my heart.

The man scrutinized me almost embarrassingly so, but it didn't affect me. "I... Trisha, is that you?"

Trisha? That name was so familiar... "Uh... no, my name is Sam..."

"Oh... Are you sure? It's me Hoenheim!" the blonde man said, playing with his stubble. "You know, Van Hoenheim? Your parents introduced us when we were teens? Like 16 or 17... It's been a few years, you don't look any different!"

"_Hon. I want you to meet Van."_ _Dad said, setting down some lemonade._

"_Hi." I said, looking at the young blonde kid that was slightly taller than I was._

"_Hi!" He said with way too much happiness. "I'm an orphan and was adopted by Father."_

"_Wow." I said, "Blunt aren't you?"_

"_Well, you can't get around in life wiggling past the truth," Van said smiling and pouring himself some of the pink liquid._

I froze, looking at the man. I did know him... I tried to remember other things... but I couldn't... "Yeah... sorry, I have such horrible memory..."

"Ah, don't worry about it. What are you doing in a place like this? I thought you lived in the country or something..." Van said, leaning against the shelves of peanut butter.

"I did..." I remembered, "But I moved here for some reason... I think it was my brother..."

"Oh yeah! Alec, how is he doing?" Van asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

BZZZZ BZZZ

I jump at the feeling of my phone vibrating in my back pocket

I stumbled back, "Ah, Sorry!" I yelped as I knock over some boxes.

Van laughs familiarly, "At least you didn't break anything!"

"Yeah..." I say, staring into the man's eyes. They were dazzling...

BZZZ BZZZ

Oh yeah, my phone. I put a finger up to signal that Van needed to wait a second, "Hello? Sam here!"

_"Sam? Where are you?"_ Iam asked on the other line.

"I was picking up some food, we're out." I answer, hugging the phone with my shoulder and my face, kneeling down to pick up the mess that I made. Van smiled and began helping me.

_"Okay... but come home soon..." _Iam said, a little strangely.

"'k!" I snapped the phone shut and put it back in my pocket. "Thanks, I am always making messes."

"Who was that?"

"My boyfriend... Iam... He's worried about me." I laugh, "Can't imagine why..."

Van's face contorted into horror and he grabbed my shoulders, "Iam? As in Iam Invidia? As in William Invidia?"

I nodded, slightly worried that Van would hurt me.

"Stay away from him! Do you understand me Trisha? Stay away!"

"Why do you keep calling me Trisha? My name's Sam!" I say as I push against the stronger of the two of us.

"You have to remember! You have to fight it! He'll just use you! Trisha! REMEMBER!"

I screamed and the store owner, a burly African American walked up behind Van, holding a baseball bat. "Get out of my store now. Or I will call the cops."

Van looked at the man wildly, "You don't understand, she's in danger... I have to make her remember before it's too late!"

The African American frowned and pointed at the door with the bat, "OUT. NOW."

Van looked at me sadly and headed towards the door, leaving me sitting on the ground, surrounded by the boxes that had yet to be cleaned up.

Remember what?

A/N:: Haunting Ground is a real game! Check it out, it rules. P.S. Do you know what I mean when I said those garden things? I don't remember the name of those... gah~ Sorry! I told some of you that I would update by the end of the week and I ended up uploading the next week! I was going to do it friday, but I didn't have computer access friday then it was Febuary vacation and I just now got to the library! Sorry! Didn't mean to lie to you guys!~


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Read. Review. Revel!

"Are you alright, Miss?" The shop owner asked after Van had left. I nodded, shakily. The man looked at me sadly and bent down to help me up.

"Has he been bothering you?" I shake my head, "No... this is the first time... I think..." "Do you need me to call someone for you?"

I shake my head and hold up my phone, "Got it covered, thanks..." I stop and look at the small black phone... How did that man know Iam?

The call from him is what sent Van into that fit... what the hell? I paid for the food and got into my truck. I was kind of worried that Van would be waiting out by my truck, but it was for naught. He only left a hastily written note by the front of the store. REMEMBER!

"What's wrong?" Iam asked as soon as he saw my face. I shook my head, "It's nothing... just tired... Did you know that I got through to Edward today? He didn't slip into his own world once..." I started to put the food away. Van wasn't important. There was nothing to worry Iam about. "Did you really?" He asked, slipping his hands around my waist. I smiled, "Yes. You proud?" Iam made a face then leaned in close to my face, "I am always proud of you, Leaflet." I ended up making some weird version of spaghetti, my craving for olives winning out. Iam and I made small talk, not really communicating and I could tell that he knew that I was hiding something from him. I felt bad, but... By the time that we went to bed, there was an awkward wall between us. Van instigated it... I had implemented it... When Ed had asked about my brother... I honestly couldn't remember anything about him other than fear! And it wasn't even fear for myself, it was fear for him... I couldn't think of anything we did as kids... I couldn't remember anything else but the fear... Van had told me to remember, but no matter how I had tried I couldn't...

"Olives?" "Huh?" I asked, settling myself into our bed. "Why did you get olives? I thought you hated olives?" Iam was fluffing the pillow, his face turned from mine. I stared at him, confused. "Why does it matter? I wanted olives... I didn't know it was a crime!" It was quiet for a while... why were we fighting about olives? I pulled the covers over my chin, "I ran into someone who knew you..." and me apparently.

It was still quiet but Iam rolled over to face me. "Yeah? Is this what this is all about? You ran into an old girlfriend?" Girlfriend? "What? No! I ran into someone who didn't seem to like you very much... He told me to be weary of you... He even knew your real name..." I was looking at the place where the wall and the ceiling connected, feeling Iam's eyes on me. I pulled the blanket over my face. I felt Iam tense next to me then he burst out into a laugh, "So you met up with one of my old boyfriends! Hahahaha!"

What? "Uh, no... I don't think that's what it was... you were gay at one point?" I asked, sitting up. Iam laughed, putting his hands behind his head, "No... I just wanted to see what your reaction would be. You should have seen your face!" His face flashed to the long haired creature and my eyes widened. It contorted back to normal and I calmed down, but not before Iam saw my worry. He got all serious, "What?"

I shook my head, "I... just remembered... I haven't written my report for today! I have to do that!" I got out of bed, knowing that he didn't believe me.

"What's wrong with you doc?" Ed asked, sitting down in his usual chair. I rubbed my eyes, "A little tired, but today we're talking about you. Did anything interesting happen yesterday after I left?"

Ed shrugged, "Fuery got a new book?" He slouched in the seat, like he didn't have a care in the world... I guess that was better than having too much on his shoulders. "Oh! And I got a call from Hughes!"

I frowned and flipped though my papers, "Hughes is...?" I saw his name as Ed spoke up, "He's my uncle! I haven't heard from him in years!" He wasn't his real uncle, clearly... but Ed's paper work did mention that the man that had found Ed when he was a child was a Maes Hughes. "Oh, yeah? What did you two talk about?" "His wife is pregnant, he missed me, his job is going great... things like that. He also told me to get out of this place so I could get a wife..." He looked up, smiling. "So how long do you think, you know, until I can leave this place?"

I watched him for a second, considering what I should say, "Ed... You... I am not at liberty to decide something like that... Why? Do you have a girl in mind?"

Ed blushed and looked at his hands and I had to stop myself from laughing, he never acted this way. Haughty, defiant, crazy, but never love struck. "Okay, new topic. Do you-"

"Winry." Silence. "I used to like this girl, Winry Rockbell. You are the only one that knows that... well besides you, Al. But I know that I will never get to see her again... for the sins that I have committed..." Ed was looking at his hands still, but with a more determined face.

"What sins, Ed?" I asked, pen poised, ready for a quick reply.

Ed lifted his head and with a pained look said, "I tried to bring my mother back from the dead."

I stared at the blonde, confused, "What do you mean Ed?" There was an ache in my chest, but I couldn't figure out why.

"She died... and Al and I tried to bring her back from the dead using Alchemy..."

"Mom...? Is that you?" I couldn't speak, there was too much pain... where was I? "NO! It wasn't supposed to turn out this way! Al! Alphonse? He's my brother give him back! He's the only thing I have left!"

I was choking, I couldn't get enough air. A door... no a Gate. No more pain. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Doc? Dr. Azoth? Hey! We need someone in here! Help!"

A/N:: Sorry that this chapter's really slow and boring... I have reports and stuff that I have to finish for school... kind of overworked... And no matter what you people say, I am NOT going to kill off Hughes! I love him too much, so he will live on in my stories! LONG LIVE MAES HUGHES! (^o^),v,,


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Read. Review. Revel!

"I told you she looked like her..." A boy's voice... the one from before.

"I know Al... I just didn't want to... This is too much for me..." Ed's voice. He is closer to my face than the other voice.

"What's wrong?" A male voice asked urgently.

"I don't know! She passed out! I didn't do it! I swear!" Ed's voice was getting farther away from me.

"Ed, relax. Sig will take care of her... you can talk to her when she gets better," Again the disembodied voice.

"You need to get back to your room Edward. HEY! WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Hawkeye, take Ed away."

"No! What's wrong with her?"

"Ed, calm down, just go with Miss. Hawkeye."

"Shut up Al! People don't just pass out like that! What's wrong with her?"

"We'll tell you when we know."

Silence.

I was startled awake by something tying to creep it's way down my throat. I jolted upwards, smacking my face into a hand and drenching myself in some kind of syrupy liquid. I grab my head and pull my legs up to my chest. There was a gasp from some man and the clanking of glasses. "Dear God! You scared me Miss. Azoth."

"Where am I?" I asked looking around, "Oh! Dr. Marcoh!" The old man smiled, "You gave us quite a scare Miss. What happened? Did your patient attack you?

I shook my head, "No... I don't think so... I just... I didn't sleep well last night."

He smiled and shook his head, "Your kids?"

"What? I don't have kids..."

"In your sleep, you were muttering about your 'sons'," Marcoh was cleaning the liquid off of his hands and handing me a towel.

"I..." I thought for a moment, then remembered two boys playing in a green yard and calling to me. A man with long golden blonde hair smiling and holding me. "It was just a dream..."

"And quite a vivid one at that. Was it a nightmare? You were screaming a lot towards the end..." Marcoh was looking at me with soft kind eyes. I didn't remember... "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. You've been passed out for almost two hours. Ed was really worried about you, I should probably send someone to tell him that you're awake," Dr. Marcoh said almost as an afterthought. The mention of Ed's name made my throat ache.

"Can't I just tell him myself? I can walk... plus I kind of want to stretch myself out..." I asked, looking as sweetly as I could at the old doctor. I wanted to get out of this place, it gave me the willies.

"Of course... I just thought that you would want to rest, but I understand that you are close to Edward and you would like to tell him that you are perfectly okay. Though, I do wonder what made you pass out in the first place," Marcoh was helping me up as he stated all of this. I barley listened, my legs wobbling beneath my weight. I held myself for a second, then walked to the door, leaving Marcoh to wonder.

I walked back to my office, thinking that Ed might still be there, but stopped mid-step. He wouldn't still be there after two hours... he might be in his room. As good a place as any. I started walking towards the "dorms" as I liked to call them. The hospital seemed different somehow, almost darker... I didn't notice it before, but all of the walls had some kind of unidentified stain on them. I walked past Hawkeye and Roy, their muttering slightly distorted in my mind. I hurried along, trying to get the image of the two of them in dark blue military garb out of my mind. What was happening to me?

Eventually, I found his room, him sitting on his bed, staring at the blank wall. I opened the door slowly, "Ed?" He turned slowly and I could see the memories of tears on his cheeks. "You okay?"

"Yeah... I was just worried... was it something I did? You just passed out," Ed went back to staring at the wall

"It wasn't your fault Ed..."

I jumped, and turned around. To the right of the closed door was an armored figure. I yelped and fell backwards. "What the hell?"

A/N:: Lol, Sam had a "HENRY TOWNSEND MOMENT" lol if you get it. :D


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:: I do not own FMA. **Warning! This chapter is MATURE! I have to heat things up, but I also have to warn the... younger and less mature crowd. I will put up a little sign when it's supposed to get... awkward, but I didn't want to put an obnoxious note and take away from the story. This: O.O is the sign. However, you can still read the chapter, I will have a quick summary of the **_**scene**_** at the end of this chapter, you can just skip there then finish the chapter after the end of the MATURE content.**Other than that, Read. Review. Revel!

The armored figure walked towards me, it's metal clanking against itself. I gasped and half crawled, half crab walked backwards. "H-How did you get in here?" The room was instantly too small and the armor was covering the door.

"I'm... you can see me?"

I looked at the metal, a child's voice resonating in the silver cage. "You're Alphonse..." I almost whisper. Ed gripped my shoulder, "Yeah."

"I... I don't... this doesn't make sense... You're one of Ed's delusions... You're not real..." I felt Edward's grip tighten.

"He's always been real... you just couldn't see him..." He whispered sadly.

"No one else could either..." I said, not taking my eyes of the _giant_ in front of me. "That classifies it as an illusion." The armor that I identified as Alphonse edged closer, as if scared I would run, which if it was possible, I would have. It's hand reached down to me. Fear rushed into the dark behind my eyes, my heart pounding behind my ears. The imposing look of the battle armor was sedated when I looked up into the red gleaming eyes... It is impossible to describe how, but the eyes were filled with sorrow... and more so, hope. My fear wasn't extinguished, but I felt safer somehow.

"I.. I don't want to hurt you..." the echo of Alphonse's voice reverberating in the cold room.

I lifted my hand, slightly defensively, "I've been hearing you..."

The armor turned it's head towards Ed, then looked back at me, "I thought so... but... you didn't seem to see me... " The child's voice severely conflicted with the harsh cage of metal. It reached its hand to mine. I took it cautiously. It had a strong grip and pulled me up easily.

"Thank you..." I managed, trying to figure out what would be the appropriate response for a situation like this, but my mind was completely blank. Sense abandoning me like a used tissue. I needed to sit down.

Not taking my eyes off the massive man-child in front of me, I groped blindly behind me, finding a rough hand grip mine. Startled, my eyes dart to Ed. He had my hand and was staring at my oroboros* ring. He has a slightly blank look on his face, though not the look that he had when he was lost. "Do you know what this means?" Ed asked, holding up my hand. I nodded, "Infinity or something..." The question seemed rather out of place, but then again, this was Ed and I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind... obviously.

"Not quite... It means death and creation... the snake is eating itself, but the cycle never ends... Life and death," Alphonse quipped, breaking me from the trance that Ed held me. "The homunculi wore them, symbolizing that they were born from a death... at least that is my theory."

"So?" I asked ignorantly.

"You remind us of our late mother... it was just... something to note, you having this ring..." Ed stated, dropping his hand and looking up into my eyes. _ "The dead should stay dead..." _My mind's ear heard Ed's words and it registered... They think that I was born from their mother's "ashes" so to speak...

"You think I'm like a reincarnation of your mother? That wouldn't be possible... you're the same age as me..." I say, mostly to myself, my touch with reality was beginning to melt away.

"I didn't say that... It doesn't make sense to me either... I was just telling you what we thought..." Ed said, leaning back against the wall. His face was in a concentrated frown, his mind probably working on possible solutions.

I jumped as my pager went off in my pocket. Ed looked at me expectantly as did Al. I pulled it out and looked at the small screen... "I have to go... Iam is here... Dr. Marcoh probably told him about my little... erm... incident... I'll be back later..." I looked back up at Alphonse and tentatively patted my hand on his arm. "I still want to talk... so... don't go anywhere?"

The armor nodded and Ed laughed.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

I walked back to my office, from where the pager had said to meet Iam. The door was slightly ajar and I couldn't help but wonder how he got in. I swung the door the rest of the way and walked in, it was dark and I frowned as I fumbled for the lamp on my desk. I felt the familiar click of the light turning on as the door closes and I heard it lock.

"Trisha."

I jumped and turned around, Van Hoenheim was standing with his hand on the door's handle. He looked tired. My heart sped up in both fear and... longing? "What are you doing here? How did you get in?" I asked, inching towards the phone on my desk.

"Don't bother, after I called your beeper, I unplugged it. Don't scream either, I don't want to fight anyone. They will lose," Van said calmly, walking slowly towards me. I fell against my desk, things falling to the floor.

"Stay away..." I whispered as he stopped short.

Van tilted his head to the side, the way that Ed did when he was confused, "I don't want to hurt you. I just wanted to talk... You made a scene before... I had to make sure that you didn't make one here."

"What do you want? If it's about Iam... I don't care."

"How can you not care?" Van's voice barely rose above an angry whisper but it sent shivers up my back. "He's dangerous! The longer you're with him, the more you'll forget!"

I shook my head, tears trying to escape my eyes, but I held them in. "I don't care!"

Strong hands grabbed my shoulders, my arms immediately flying up to protect my chest and face, but it wasn't in an aggressive manner. "You were always so stubborn." Before I had the chance to argue, hot lips were pressed against mine. The kiss was soft and wet and at first I tried to push against him, but I eventually gave up, allowing his sweet flavour to invade my lips. I had done this before...

I felt his tongue swipe along my bottom lip and I gasped a little, letting him in. He was even sweeter now as his tongue danced with mine. Like honey... I remembered.

I grabbed the back of his head, leaning to get a deeper kiss. He pushed himself closer to me, I was practically sitting on my desk now. We parted and I was left out of breath, my pulse screaming in my ears.

"We haven't done that in a while..." Van gasped huskily. I pulled him in for another kiss. He was slightly taken aback, but happily went with it. He pushed his body against mine and all I could feel was the longing to be with him. He was intoxicating... Van must have been feeling what I felt because I felt his hand reach underneath my skirt. His hand rubbing up against my thigh. I stiffened with anticipation. His mouth left mine and started its way down my neck. My breath was coming in shallow puffs as he nibbled on my collar bone. Van's hand had reached my panties and I could tell he wanted to remove them. He pushed up against me, his mouth coming back up to my face. He pulled me as close as we can possibly get without being inside each other, I groaned and shifted forward. He pulled my face closer to his as his fingers moved the elastic of my underpants. I was hungry for him, just like before...

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Van asked, his blonde hair falling across my almost naked breast._

_ I nodded, "I have never been more sure..."_

_ He smiled as he immersed himself into me, my innocents lost to the man I loved._

My eyes gaped and I pushed away from Van at the sudden memory... We couldn't have been more than 17 or 18...

"Too fast?" Van asked, his own heavy breath hitting my neck.

It took a while for my head to be cleared enough to have a legible sentience. "We... we've done this before..." I managed. He nodded eagerly and started to pull me closer, but I held him at arm's length. "But then... how come... before... you didn't seem like... you were just friendly... Not like the ex-boyfriend." The haze of Van's taste was slowly clearing.

"Actually... if you remember correctly, which I'm sure you can't... we were engaged... but you just left... said something about getting your brother back and I never saw you again..." Van's eyes were once more tired. "I assumed that you didn't really love me and you just wanted to live your life somewhere else."

We sat there in the fading heat of the earlier frenzy.

"When I saw you in that little store, I saw that you recognized me, and I thought that you would come running into my arms, but you spoke as if you..." His voice broke a little. "So I just went along with it... 'lets do that first meeting again... maybe she'll come to love me...' That was what I thought..." Van's hands were no longer around my waist, but were pulling at his army green coat nervously.

I pushed my hair behind my ear, "Van..."

I didn't get to finish what I was going to say before his lips were pressed against mine again. It was stronger this time, forceful almost. I grabbed at his hair lustfully. He picked me up off the desk and led me to the couch. Our tongues dancing in sync with our hands as we tried to remove our jackets. I had no idea where this animalistic urge came from, but I wasn't about to fight it. I felt Van pull out my small ponytail, my hair falling around and against my neck. With the confines gone, my bangs attacked my face, curling around my chin, tangling with Van's. He was on top of me then, his arms supporting his torso while he kissed me. Our lips parted for air.

"Van... We shouldn't... do... oh God..." I gasped as he pushed against me. He was heavy, but it didn't matter, my legs curled around his and my hands tangled his hair. His hands, now free to wander, pushed my bangs out of my face. "Shouldn't do what? We're just catching up..." He started to unbutton my blouse.

"I... I'm at work..." I groaned. Van leaned back more to open my shirt. "So?" He asked in a deep voice. I ground my teeth together, "We can't..."

"We can." His mouth started from my neck down to my chest. "We haven't seen each other in so long..." He said after he made his way to my stomach.

"Why?" I asked, dazed._ Iam! _I jumped and pushed Van off of me, and started fumbling with my shirt. I tried to close it, but the buzz was still too much and I ended up giving up and just holding it closed. "What ever... we had... before... I have... Iam..." I puffed. My heart seemed to be pumping too quickly and I felt light headed.

"A devil in human form," Van muttered angerly. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"You should leave..." I whisper, the mist clearing. I couldn't believe that I had almost cheated on Iam! What had gotten into me? Well... Van, almost...

O.O.O.O.O.O O.O.O.O.O.O

I had started to rearrange my desk,Van and I had made a terrible mess of it, when a knock at my office door made me leap. "Doctor?" A slightly familiar male voice asked.

"Yes?" I answered. "Come in..."

The door opened and Nurse Havoc was frowning at me. Surprised, I stared back, "Yes?" I asked a little impatiently.

"Wasn't your hair up earlier?"

I gasped and immediately started to gather it up and shove it back into it's original ponytail. "I was in the infirmary earlier... I must have tousled it there," I lied. Blushing, I pushed my hair behind me and looked back at the blonde man. "So how can I help you?"

"Doctor Marcoh wanted to see you. He tried calling your phone, but you wouldn't answer," Havoc stated, looking at the mess called my office. "What happened in here?"

"I was rearranging..." Another lie.

"No offense, but you suck at it." With that he walked away, leaving me feeling awkward.

I trudged to the infirmary where I had seen Dr. Marcoh before. I knocked on the door and his old voice told me it was alright to enter. "You wanted to see me?" I asked, looking into his worn face. It was nice, like staring into a grandfather's face. "Trisha?"

"Yes?" I answered, putting my hands in my white coat pockets.

"Damn."

"What?" I asked. He looked up at me sadly.

"It's started to fade... I thought it would have lasted longer than this..." The old man shook his head, disappointed.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about the drugs that you're on." My head darted to the side at the sound of another man's voice. He was harshly familiar, though I couldn't place his face. He had spiky hair and sun glasses. The man looked young but had an older accent.

"Who are you!" I asked, confused, "What are you doing here? What drugs? I'm not on drugs..."

The man stalked towards me, "Oh _Leaflet_. You _are_ on drugs." I back reeled as he pulled a giant needle out from behind his back.

"No!" I gasped as I back stepped into Dr. Marcoh. The old man grabbed my shoulder and I felt a prick in the back of my neck before everything went white.

"_You said that it would last for three months! It's hardly been two!" _

"_I didn't want to overdose her! We don't want her to lose her connection with Ed."_

"_I don't care, this time you had better make sure that _I_ don't even know that she's not Sam Azoth, Do you hear me old man?"_

"_I hear you... but isn't there another way?"_

"_Yeah... but then I would have to kill her brother and _He_ won't let me do it yet. Though I want to see her cry again..."_

"_You're a greedy, sadistic bastard, wait til _He_ finds out what you called her."_

"_Shut up old man! Just fill her up and I'll take her home."_

**SUMMARY OF MATURE PART:**

Okay, for those of you who are good little kitties and don't want to read stuff that will burn your innocent eyes, here's what happened... Sam went into her office to find Van Hoenheim waiting for her instead of Iam. He called her Trisha, of course. Apparently he wanted to talk to her about Iam. He ends up getting frustrated with her and kissing her... *ahem* Things get..._heated_ to say the least and Sam has a memory of her and Van talking in bed... Slowly she starts to remember an intimate relationship with Van and she embraces it. They make out for a little before Sam realizes that she has Iam and pushes Van away, saying that he should leave. The didn't actually do IT but it was still slightly inappropriate... okay, you can continue reading at the second O.O train. .

A/N:: *gonna spell it differently almost every time... one of the times, it will be spelled right. Lol .

Added another homunculus... tee hee, guess which one. Thanks to all the avid readers to this story, I appreciate all the comments and favorites! It makes me so happy to see those notification emails! And for those of you who actually read the... awkward part... it's not supposed to be Lemon, so please don't get all disappointed. It's just supposed to show how quickly Trisha can jump out of Sam. Hoenheim is meant to be with her and that's what awoke her inner lusty self... I could have made it Lemon, but I figured that it would have taken away from the story. Do tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Read. Review. Revel!

A butterfly kiss, soft, gentle. That's what woke me from my dreams. I moaned and felt something stroke my cheek. "Sam?" I peeked my eye open and smiled, "Iam..."

"Morning lazy pants," Iam whispered brushing his lips against my eyebrow. His hot breath sent shivers up my spine. I nuzzled into his chest, stealing his warmth. I mumbled something like morning but didn't feel compelled to move and stretch, even though my back was sore.

"Do you have any idea how long you've been asleep? It drove me insane... I thought you weren't going to wake up." Iam huffed, his voice booming in his chest.

"You could have woken me up, you know..." I said, smiling.

"Bah, you are a grown woman... now go make me a sandwich."

I laughed and pushed him away from me. "Go make yourself a sandwich."

Iam faked a hurt look, getting off the bed he said, "Now you can't have my heat. Go freeze."

"No..." I whined, "I didn't mean it, come back portable heater..."

"Hey Shezka, how are you this morning?" I asked, signing in. "Fine, thank you Doctor." I smiled, putting the pen down. "I got your office cleaned up for you, I hope you don't mind... I know you were doing some redecorating or something, but..."

"It's fine, I wasn't redecorating. I probably just made a mess with a client or something," I said walking away. "Thanks!" I added as an after thought.

I didn't really want to sit around in my office all day... maybe I could take Ed for a walk... I was kind of fidgety. A walk... He's not a dog... he's a patient. Dog... maybe Dr. Hawkeye could let me borrow that stuffed dog for a day... I bet I could get Ed to talk more about his past and... I stopped mid step. There was something about dogs... He mentioned a dog. Alexander? Yeah, that's it. I started walking again. Wonder if I could get him to talk about Alexander... Holding my purse to my ribs, I skipped/sped walked down to the common room.

Pushing the doors open, I peaked around the room. He wasn't in there... Okay... Taking a hard right, I walked to my office, I needed to set my purse down anyway, but maybe I'll get lucky and he'll be waiting in there for me. I smiled and walked on.

Opening my office door, Ed was sitting at my desk, reading whatever was on top. "Hey!" I yelped, seeing him invading my space with nonchalance. "What do you think you're doing? Get out of my stuff!"

"Am I your only patient?" Ed asked, not moving glancing up at me with big golden eyes.

"Yes, now scoot-ch your boo-ch. Get outta my seat, Edward," I said rolling my eyes.

"Can't Alphonse is in my seat," Ed said smiling and pointing. I turn and see the empty couch. I frown, "Edward... I thought we talked about this... Go sit in your seat."

Ed stared at me, as if confused, looked at the couch then back at me, "Alphonse is in my seat, tell her Al!" Staring at the seat, neither of us move. It is quiet for a second before Ed mutters something.

"What?" I ask, turning to face him, the frown still plastered on my face.

Ed stands up and walks over to me, standing a head taller, I have to look up at him. "You can't see him can you?"

"Never could... I thought we had discussed this Ed..."

Shooting a worried glance at the couch then back at me, "You could yesterday!"

"Ed..." I said shaking my head, "No, I couldn't..."

"You couldn't have been lying! You saw him! You did! You freaked out, damn it!" He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "What happened to you yesterday? You left and didn't come back!"

I yelped as his strong hands dug into my shoulders, "Ed! Stop! You're hurting me!"

Letting go, he took three long steps backwards, hitting the desk. I pulled up my sleeves and revealed red marks that were already showing signs of bruising. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Ed whispered so quietly that I almost didn't hear him.

We stood in silence for a minute before Ed sighed and started walking to the door. "Good day, Doctor."

"Good bye Ed."

**Report**

Subject:  Edward Elric 

Case:  70393a 

Dr. Sameni Azoth

Day Twenty Three: The bond that Ed and I had created has shattered. It is getting harder and harder to talk to him. He holes up in his room and I often have to go get him for his sessions. He still talks to himself and he has delusions of the Alphonse character, however, he doesn't open up to me anymore. This lack of communication is starting to worry me... I have taken on another patient who seems to suffer the same as Edward. I will see what happens when I put the two of them in the same room. I wonder what the consequences of allowing these two to explore their insanity... It should be interesting.

A /N:: I know that I hadn't updated this in like forever and a day, and this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be... well... I have no good excuses except I was on a forum called: www. homeforapariah. proboards. com

Get rid of the spaces and visit it. It's a great site and it's very addicting. It's an FMA role playing/ art gallery/ writing hangout. You get to work your way up in rank and have fun. You can even smite people... I haven't because everyone is too cool, but the option is still available. We need more people, we have twenty five people and we need more! Please sign up.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N:: I do not own FMA. Read. Review. Revel!

"Miss Azoth? Russel's hungry..." I smile and lean down to the small blonde boy. He's wearing a green hat that has the top cut off and the strings dangle in his shy face. "Don't worry, I'll ask Sig to bring us some food from the cafeteria."

Fletcher looked to his left then back at me, "He wants some bacon."

"Right," I salute to the other side of the boy. I stand up to full height and head to my office. I would have held my little experiment outside, but it was snowing again today and I really hate the cold. Besides, I told myself, it would be easier to get the two boys to talk to each other in the environment that I talk to them in. Opening the door, the first thing that I notice is that there are other people in my office. "Trish!" "Doc."

Looking at Ed who was sitting in my chair, I pointed to the mysterious man, "What is he doing here?"

"You know Hoenheim, don't you? You two had a 'talk' last week. He accidentally dropped his phone number in one of your cabinet drawers," Edward stated, frowning. "He was telling me about how you and your brother used to play games of magic when you were younger."

"Of course... you remember, don't you Trisha? You would make a circle on the ground and tell Alec that it could transform things. 'Alchemy' I think you called it," A blonde man said smiling, he looked so much like Edward himself, it was kind of scary, considering they were very close in age.

"You don't know me," I shivered because he was right. I didn't remember that until he said it. "Get out."

"But doctor... He waited here for so long, waiting for you," Ed stood up and pulled me in, leaving Fletcher to stand there confused. "Let go of me Ed!"

"Should I go get someone Miss?" Fletcher started, but then was interrupted, "No, tell him Russel..." Ed commanded. Fletcher froze and then nodded, "Okay... just because brother asked me to." _How did Ed know about Russel? _The younger kids are separated from the adults AND Fletcher transferred from another hospital to here just a few days ago...

Ed pulled me closer to the tallest blonde man. "Ed!" I gasped.

"No! You left and you weren't the same! You've changed!" Ed growled, holding my arm as I struggled in his grip.

"You've only known me for a couple of weeks! Ed you're hurting me!" I yelped as he squeezed harder.

"I've known you my whole life!" Ed yelled. I flinched.

"Ed. Calm down, you're hurting her..." Hoenheim muttered, stepping towards us. Ed glared at the man and roughly pushed me away. Cradling my red hand, I turned towards the door, rushing to leave when a familiar hand grabbed my shoulder. "I don't want you to leave again..."

"I don't know you..." I whispered to Hoenheim.

I could feel him tense and then his hand was removed, "He did it again..."

"Did what?" Ed and Fletcher asked at the same time.

With the hand removed I rushed to the door, only to be blocked by Fletcher, "Don't leave Miss... you have to stay... that's what big brother says... we have to talk about Iam..."

"Why Iam?" I asked, "And how do you know about him?"

"He's the man that told me I had you as a doctor... He is the man that says he has big plans for me... He didn't think I was listening, but Russel told me everything the man said, even though I was drugged. Russel lies, but not about stuff like this," the timid boy looked at me with an expression willing me to understand. He often spoke of his brother's shenanigans and how he had claimed to be a state alchemist once to get to his father's research, but his look was determined and hopeful.

"I told you before that he will make you forget... and he did..." Hoenheim whispered behind me.

"I haven't forgotten anything! Nothing more than normal!" I turned and hissed at the tallest blonde.

"You forgot about Al..." Ed murmured, his eyes hidden by his golden hair. Looking at the two men, I felt this familiar tug at my heart.

I put my hands up to my face and knelt down to my knees. A soft hand on my back made me jerk my head up. Fletcher was smiling softly, "Don't worry, it will come to you..." He always just seemed to know the right thing to say.

I didn't even want to be there anymore, I just wanted to run home and cry for no rational reason... My throat felt tight and there was a numbness that pulsed through my body. All three sets of eyes seemed to be trained on me, and that made me more stressed. Why did this happen to me?

_Alec..._ I wanted to be near him, even though I was the oldest, he was always bigger than me. I needed to lean my head against his shoulder and tell him about my day, like I used to do when I was younger... and then he was gone... though not on his own terms... he was... I jolted my head up. "He was kidnapped! He's going to be killed!"

"Alphonse?" Ed asked, confused.

"No...It's-" I started but then Hoenheim gasped, "Alec!"

A/N:: I am almost finished with this story! WHOOO! (O3o)9 Meh Meh... I know what I want to do and I think you guys will be impressed at where it goes from here. I actually have had this planed out from like chapter two... I am only having trouble with how to get the characters to a certain point... but I hope that my imagination boots back up again, otherwise it will be a long wait for you fine folks.

AND I advertized in the previous chapter, but I am going to try to gather recruits in every chapter, maybe if I bug you enough, you'll go look at it... any way, check out: homeforapariah. proboards. com Get rid of the spaces and tada! Go my fellow FMA fans! GO!


End file.
